


Oh Ana

by alltheshipping



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Everybody Dies, F/M, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I was just listening to Mother Mother while writing this, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Somewhat, also don't mind the title, and ecolo barely tries, satan isn't the best at comfort tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: Decades after they talked for the first time, Ecolo and Stan have a small chat in the middle of space. The don't particularly like each other but, at this point, they're pretty much all the other has.
Relationships: Arle Nadja/Satan, Ecolo & Satan (Puyo Puyo), Ringo Ando/Ecolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Oh Ana

Sometimes, when they spend too much time in one planet, Ecolo forgets how small they look from the vastness of space. If they get far enough, they're barely bigger than specks of dust, losing themselves between all the stars. It's funny, in a way, that something so big could seem so tiny.  
In days like this, they fantasize about grabbing the minuscule spheres, and roughly crushing them with their bare hands, killing every living being. They don't know why the idea sounds so appealing lately.

A sigh catches their attention, and it's only then that they remember that they aren't alone today. Satan, king of the underworld and least subtle man he knows, is there too, for reasons they still don't understand. It's not like they're particularly close- they probably wouldn't even call each other friends, actually. What was even the last time they talked for more than ten seconds?

"Arly died today" He finally says, as if hearing Ecolo's questioning, and then everything slots into place.

Instead of being sympathetic, they let out a laugh, unsure of what reaction is even expected out of them. What did this guy want? A hug and a pat on the back? Some words of encouragement? Flowers? They aren't good with any of that. Helping people who are sad isn't hard when they have a little bit of trouble, but things like this are just too complicated for them, and they'd rather not deal with it.  
Besides, it's not like they'll be getting anything out of this. He looks so crushed emotionally that, even if they convinced him to play some Puyo Puyo, it'd be an easy win. No fun in that.

"Yeah, mortals tend to do that, silly" Is the only think they can think to answer, looking away from his face so they don't have to see his pain. They might not care about that man, but something about that expression hurts in a way they don't want to describe.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot" Satan mumbles, staring down at his own hands, playing anxiously with his sleeves "It's still painful when they leave, though"

"Maybe you shouldn't get attached to them, then!" The words flow before they can even think about them, sounding way more defensive than planned once they're out in the open "It's very simple, you know"

"If it's so simple, then why did you get attached to Ringo?"

...Well, why indeed.

They don't like to think about Ringo anymore. It's hard to remember how long it's been since she passed (they did their best to forget the date, not wanting that day to be ruined forever), but it hasn't been long enough for the pain to stop. No matter what they do, it always seems to be there, following them around like a shadow. Even if they might ignore it for a while, there's always something that takes their mind back to it.  
It's almost funny, in a way, how that girl went from making them the most joyful they've ever been to the most sorrowful.  
To distract themselves from those thoughts, they turn their attention back to Satan. Despite his cruel comment, there isn't a single lick of malice in his expression- there's just hopelessness. Pure, unfiltered grief.

Ecolo would've preferred the malice. If he wanted to fight, then they'd gladly spend all day and all night insulting him, throwing puyos at his face, shouting and screaming and taking their anger out on this newly acquired target. Rage is a nice feeling, or at least it's much better than sadness. It at least compels them do more than just stand in place, watching the universe go by.  
For a few seconds, they consider trying to attack directly and causing real damage. Maybe if they destroyed his face permanently, then they'll never have to see so much melancholy again. Eventually, though, they realize it's not worth it. Beating the life out of Satan wouldn't bring life back to Ringo.  
Besides, the man is a better distraction alive than dead.

"What killed her?" They ask, trying to form some type of conversation. They're not good at caring about others (unless this other person is a woman, and has red hair, and always carries an apple around), but well, no time like the present to try and learn.

"The age catched up to her, I believe. She wasn't as lively as she used to be, lately. Didn't seem as interested on her old hobbies, and talked way less than ever before" There's a pause after that, before Satan lets out a small laugh, entirely devoid of any humor "I offered to find a way to make her immortal, but she refused. Always said she didn't need it. My precious Carbunny has been heartbroken all morning"

_He's not the only one heartbroken _Ecolo thinks to themselves, but sees no point in saying it out loud. Anyone with a brain would be able to tell that the king is more pained than anyone else, and he probably doesn't need to be reminded of that fact. For once, they play nice and keep their mouth shut.__

__"I'd been caring for her for a while now, you know. She's never been prone to disease, but one can't simply fight time, and she was getting weaker everyday" He then lifts up his hand, putting the wedding ring adorning it on full display, as if it's a trophy "I'm just glad it didn't go on for too long. I didn't want her to be in pain"_ _

__He continues speaking, but they aren't listening anymore, too focused on the ring to really hear his mournful rambling.  
They remember the day those two married, and how they got invited just because Ringo asked for them to be included. It was a huge celebration, full of decorations and music and food of all kinds. Satan really went all out, just to make sure his fiancé would be pleased.  
Arle's face had already started to have a few wrinkles at that time, being in her fifties (Ecolo couldn't remember her exact age, because they'd stopped counting the years back when the group started getting older), but that didn't make her husband be any less loving towards her. If anything, he just seemed glad that she finally accepted his proposal, after decades of asking._ _

__They wish they'd asked Ringo to marry them, even if she most likely would've said no. The memory of going to her wedding is still fresh in their mind, even if it's been more than seventy years now. Maguro didn't deserve her, and he didn't deserve living longer than she did. What had that good-for-nothing even done in his life?  
They wish Maguro had died a third wheel, if only so that they didn't have to live their entire immortality knowing they couldn't compete with some random idiot._ _

__Satan suddenly elbows them in the shoulder, and it's only then that they remember that the man had never stopped talking- they just stopped paying attention.  
On their defense, they'd been thinking about something very, very important (and not at all bitter)._ _

__"What is it?" They ask, not bothering to hide the fact that they weren't hearing him. This just makes him sigh again._ _

__"I asked you what killed Ringo, since you asked me about my wife"_ _

__"Oh. I don't remember"_ _

__It was a car crash. A drunk driver, if they remember correctly. The guy managed to bail themselves out of prison, but they didn't just let them go, not before smothering them with garbage puyos. Trash like that didn't deserve the move around freely.  
The others hadn't been happy with their actions, exactly, but eventually forgave them, under the condition that they never do it again. Given that there wasn't anyone else they cared about as much, it was easy enough to fulfill until the rest of the group started leaving too.  
Why did they even think playing around with fragile humans would be a good idea in the first place?_ _

__"How come you care so much about Arle?" They blurt out, trying to get the conversation away from the topic of Ringo. It only brings them pain "I mean, didn't you choose her just because Carbunny did? Shouldn't you be less sad?"_ _

__It sounds cruel, and it's meant to be like that, but Satan doesn't look like he takes offense of it. If anything, he almost seems to find it funny (as funny as he can find anything when he's this depressed, at least). In some way, it stings- it took weeks for Ecolo to even smile after the news of Ringo's death reached them, and they weren't even married. How is it that he gets to feel even a hint of happiness?  
It isn't fair, and makes them wish yet again that they could delete his face from existence._ _

__"Ah, well, maybe it was just about Carbunny at the start. But do you really think I'd follow her for years and years if I didn't like her at all?" It's a simple question, although not one they'd thought too much about. They don't usually pay any mind to other's love life if it doesn't affect them "I know you and her weren't exactly close, but please, don't sell her so short. She had plenty of good qualities on her own"_ _

__"Good qualities like what?"_ _

__The second Satan opens his mouth to answer, they realize their mistake. Soon enough, they're trapped in a long, long monologue about the life of Arle Nadja, featuring long descriptions her magnificent power, incredible strength and dashing looks. They space out halfway through it, but don't interrupt the man at all, letting him reminisce for a long while, telling tales of all their adventures, both the ones fought against each other and the ones fought together.  
They could go at any point, and ignore this useless rambling, but it's not like they have anything better to do with their time anymore. There's nobody especial to spend it with.  
And so, they stay put, even when the king's words stop making sense and there's tears falling down his face. They stay still even when he leans on them for support, instead of just pushing him. They don't even move away him when he apologizes for all of that.  
Perhaps they're getting soft. They wonder if there's a way to go back to the way things were, before going to that darned planet and meeting that darned girl._ _

__(And yet, no matter how much they consider it, they don't want to forget Ringo. She doesn't deserve to be forgotten- she deserves to be treasured for the rest of their immortality, so she can be immortal in their thoughts)._ _

__"Do you want to destroy the planet?" They ask, because it's the only thing they can think imagine would make them feel better. Satan lets out a laugh, one that sounds less forced this time, even if there's still tears running on his cheeks._ _

__"No, no, I can't let you do that. My beloved Arly would never forgive me if I destroyed everything she tried to protect for years" He answers softly, smiling to himself (probably because he's thinking about another old memory), before elbowing them again "Besides, wouldn't you want to find someone like Ringo again someday?"_ _

__Ecolo considers, yet again, that the best course of action might be to annihilate the king entirely and then go do their own thing, since he obviously isn’t making sense anymore._ _

__"What are you, stupid?" They don’t bother sounding soft this time, caring very little if their words hurt the other. Satan simply shrugs it off, though, which only makes them angrier "She isn’t replaceable, you know! She was special! Nobody could ever be better than her!"_ _

__They half expect the man to do something stupid or to just leave already, but instead, he places a hand on their head, as if attempting to pet them like he would a dog or ruffle their hair as if they’re a kid. It calms them down, for a second, having some sort of affection. It’s been almost a decade since last time anyone even held their hand._ _

__"Of course nobody could ever be better than her" He answers, and they almost attack him this time for what they believe to be condescension, before he continues speaking "But someone may be close to reaching her. If they’re out there, wouldn’t you want to at least meet them?"_ _

__They don’t know how to answer that question, so they shut up again, until Satan decides that it’s finally time to get back to Carbunny. And so, like many times in the past, Ecolo finds themselves looking at the universe, and feeling more alone than any human could ever be._ _


End file.
